


Baby come back, you know I don't want to be free

by hereforthehurts



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Lumity, Beta!Amity, Beta!Luz, Beta!Willow, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Songfic, Swearing, based on the song "i was an island" by allison weiss, no plot rlly, tw for mild gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Luz is injured. Willow needs her to stay awake. And Amity doesn't know what else to do but sing to her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based on the song "I was an island" by Allison Weiss!! They're all beta here too (almost in all my fics they're beta actually, since I'm kinda uncomfortable with writing them as kids when it comes to h/c or whump).
> 
> Ch. 2 coming soon i promise it doesn't end here asjdhfjgj
> 
> (Ps: reading this at around 2-3 am while listening to the song unlocks secret emotions, trust me try it)

Amity doesn’t know how she managed to end up in this situation, of all places, but here she is anyway. Holding her girlfriend’s limp body in her arms, trying to shelter her from the constant attack and explosion waves from all around them while all the others fought the nine-foot tall monstrosity of… whatever the _fuck_ that is. Amity doesn’t care much about it anymore. She’s screaming on top of her lungs for Willow, who’s still fighting _it_ , sharp green vines all around her like they’re her very own tentacles.  
  
“Willow!” she screams again, her throat burning, and she’s pretty sure she’s not going to be able to speak anymore after tonight. “ _Willow!”_  
  
“ _What?”_ The other girl finally yells back, eyes still focused on the _thing._ “I’m a bit busy, here—”  
  
“Luz—” Amity rasps, quieter than she intended, perhaps her voice cord finally breaking from all the yelling and screaming. She looks down, to her girlfriend’s face, pale and smeared with blood all over the place. It made her panic even more. “Willow, Luz—!”  
  
At the mention of her name, Willow finally breaks her focus and turns her head to them, all the way on the ground. Her eyes widen. “Fuck. Fuck—” she drops down from the air to them, all those green vines she was controlling gone in a matter of a few seconds. “Amity, what—what happened? What—”  
  
“I don’t know,” Amity sobs, holding Luz tighter. “I don’t know, she—she just _fell_ —”  
  
“Alright, alright, I—Luz, where does it hurt?” Willow adjusted her glasses, swiping away her mess of wild, ragged black hair, trying to see her better. “Luz, come on, work with me here. I need to know where you’re hurt.”  
  
“H… here,” the girl spoke, her voice almost inaudible to them. She tries to roll on her side, trying to show them something, and Amity helps her. Willow opens Luz’s jacket and lifts up the shirt underneath it to reveal—  
  
“Oh—” Willow gasps, mouth over hand. “Oh, shit. Shit!”  
  
“What?” Amity stares at her, not sure she wanted to see it for herself. “Willow, what—”  
  
“Hey, hey hey—Amity!” Willow exclaims when Luz tries to look over her shoulder to see her wound. Amity acted quick, grabbing the girl by her chin, trying to prevent her from looking.  
  
“Amity,” Luz breathes, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “Amity—”  
  
“Don’t look,” she says softly to her, still holding her chin. “Look at my eyes instead, okay? Look at me. You’re alright.”  
  
“Keep her conscious.” Willow says firmly, and Amity watches her close her eyes before she decided that she doesn’t want to see what’s going to happen next, either. Willow presses a hand onto Luz’s wound and the girl in her arms _screams,_ amber eyes widening in pain. Amity throws an arm over Luz’s legs when she tries to break free.  
  
“Shhhhh, shh—you’re okay, Luz,” it was hard to convince her when she’s not even convinced of it herself. “You’re going to be okay, baby, stay still for me, alright?”  
  
Luz screams again, and Amity cards her fingers along her hair, trying to calm her down. “Talk to her, Amity,” Willow says over her gritted teeth, but she doesn’t know what else to say. What do you say to the love of your life when they’re in pain and dying? She doesn’t even know what to say to herself.  
  
“Amity, _please_ ,” Willow says again, _begging_ her, and Amity blurts out the lines that first came to her mind.  
  
“I was an island, before you came along,” she began, her voice messed up and scratchy, “put your boat in my sand, your hand in my hand, your heart in my songs,” Amity glances at Willow, but she doesn’t seem to mind her sad attempt of singing at all—she figured out that as long Luz stops screaming, anything was fine. So, she continues.  
  
“I was a fighter, and I was so brave,” Amity looks down at Luz, who’s now following the song. “But I lowered my sword—”  
  
“When you held me and swore—”  
  
“You’d—”  
  
“Stay, stay, stay,”  
  
Amity half laughs in relief, tears running down her cheeks without permission, and Luz grins with her as if she wasn’t in pain and dying. “Oh I can’t do this alone anymore, ‘cause I’m no good on my own anymore, what did I do to deserve this, what did you do to me,”  
  
“Baby come back—”  
  
“You know I don’t want to be free.”  
  
“We have to move,” Willow says, cutting them off. “We have to move back to the house. Amity, can you carry her?”  
  
Amity gave her a single nod and tries to stand up to her feet, careful not to jostle the girl in her arms too much. Willow hovers around her, growing back her green vines to help hold the way. “You good?”  
  
“Fine,” She stammers, even though she could feel her feet screaming in agony. “Let’s go.”  
  
“Keep singing,” Willow tells her, a sentence that Amity never thought would come out of her—or anyone, really—but she was too busy running and supporting Luz’s weight in her arms to laugh.  
  
“I was a rebel, but I had a cause,” Amity rambles on, “’till you came to town, and pushed me around, and showed me what love was,”  
  
“I was wolf, dear, apart from the pack,”  
  
“But you answered my cries in the dead of the night,”  
  
“Told me that you had my back, oh, I can’t do this alone anymore,” she sobs, the words falling out of her mouth like a broken faucet, “’cause I’m no good on my own anymore, what did I do to deserve this, what did you do to me?”  
_  
Baby come back,  
  
You know I don’t want to be free.  
  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 !!! idk where I wanted to go with this but here we are anyway,,, enjoy ur order of whumpy beta girls ;-) 
> 
> Mild warning for gore/injury!!!

Eda took matter into her own hands as soon as they ran near the Owl House.  
  
The old woman was ready for it, not even asking a single question to the already worn out children on her door. “Your turn, Hooty,” she tells the owl ( _owl??_ ) on the door before ushering the kids inside—Amity was too tired, too scared to want to know what that even means. She drops Luz as gently as she could on the couch before her leg gave out, dropping her to the floor mercilessly.  
  
“Shit, Amity,” Willow held her. “You good? Are you hurt too—”  
  
“No, no, ‘m fine,” she shook her head. “Just— _Luz_. Please.”  
  
“Keep her awake, you two,” Eda orders them, rummaging through her shelves almost in panic. “I’ll be there in a second.”  
  
“Keep singing,” Willow whispers to her. “Amity, keep singing.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” She nods, cradling Luz in her arms, rocking slowly. She’s trying to sing, trying to remember what the words were, but nothing came to mind. “I… I—”  
  
“I was an island, before you came along,” Willow starts for her. “Come on, Amity, you know how it goes.”  
  
“Put—put your boat in my sand, your heart—hand in my hand, your heart in my songs,” Amity continues, shaking her head. _Pull yourself together, Blight._ “I was a fighter, and I was so brave,”  
  
“But I lowered my sword when you held me and swore you’d stay, stay, stay—”  
  
Eda sits on Luz’s other side, taking the wound to her hand, readying a small knife on her side. Amity screams before she could understand what was happening, trying to shield Luz away from her.  
  
“Amity, hey it’s okay, kid,” Eda held her arm, squeezing it tight. “Amity listen to me, I need you to be brave for me and focus on Luz, okay? Both of you,” she tells them, and Amity had no choice but to nod along. “Hold her tight.”  
  
“Eda,” Luz whispers shakily before going back into pained whimpering, “Eda, don’t hurt me—”  
  
“I’m so sorry, kiddo—it’ll only be for a second, I promise you.” The woman soothes her. “Ready, girls—”  
  
Luz screams again, one Amity would never be able to forget. She’s trying so hard to calm her down, Willow holding down her legs to keep her from bucking up. _Sing, sing, Amity—what’s the lyrics? What was the lyrics?_ “I—I can’t do this alone anymore,” she starts again, “’cause I’m no good on my own anymore, what did I do to deserve this, what did you do to me? Baby come back, you know I don’t want to be free.”  
  
“Willow, I need your help,” Eda pulls away from Luz’s side, sweat running down her forehead. “You remember what they taught the plant and healing coven for bleeding open wounds—”  
  
“No,” Willow’s eyes widen, shaking her head. “No, no, no, I’m not doing that, I can’t, _I can’t_ —”  
  
“Come on, Willow, we have to—I need you to be brave. For Luz.” Amity watches them talk in horror as she rocks Luz back and forth still, the girl mumbling and whimpering in her arms. “It’s the only way, Willow. Please.”  
  
Willow sobs, but nods nonetheless, taking over Eda’s place as she places her shaky hands on Luz’s wound. “I’m sorry, Luz,” she whispers, and Amity closes her eyes, holding the girl in her arms even tighter.  
  
“ _FUCK!”_ Luz howls, feet kicking around before Eda holds them down. “Fuck, _fuck!”_  
  
“I’m sorry, Luz,” Willow cries through her screams, and with a nauseated jolt Amity realizes that Willow was _growing_ something on Luz’s wound, trying to close it as quickly as possible. She forces Luz to look into her eyes, brushing away the sweat and tears from her face, and starts singing again, for the millionth time that night. “I was a rebel, but I had a cause, ‘till you came to town and pushed me around and showed me what love was—I was a wolf, dear, apart from the pack, but you answered my cries in the dead of the night, _told me that you had my back, oh_ —”  
  
“Good, Luz, that’s my girl, we’re almost there,” Eda encourages. “Almost there, Luz, almost there—”  
  
“Hurts,” Luz wheezes. “It _hurts_ —”  
  
“I know, I know, shhhhh, eyes on me,” Amity nods, pressing her lips on her forehead. “I can’t do this alone anymore, ‘cause I’m no good on my own anymore,” she glances at Willow, face as pale as the moon, looking like she was about to throw up. “Willow—”  
  
“Done,” The girl shook her head. “It’s done, ‘m done—”  
  
Her eyes lolls back and she drops to the floor. Amity was surprised that she didn’t scream again, even though her body wanted her to. It’s too much shock, just too much. _Too much._ She watches Eda gather Willow into her arms, bringing her to the other side of the room, murmuring praises to her while she placed her down on the couch.  
  
“Eda,” Amity calls. “Eda, Luz, she’s burning up, she’s going to pass out—”  
  
“I’ll get something for the pain, and a washcloth, maybe,” Eda nods, a little bit dazed, looking around the room. “Or a few…”  
  
“I have to go back out there,” She slurs. “Gus, and Boscha, and my siblings—the others—”  
  
“ _No_ ,” The woman says sharply. “You _stay_ , right here. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Amity doesn’t even try to argue.  
  
“—mity?”  
  
“Hm?” She looks down to Luz, who’s fighting to the last bit to stay awake. “Hey, _hey._ You did so good, Luz. You were so brave.” She says, carding her fingers along her thick, brown hair. “I love you.”  
  
“You—you remembered.” She mumbled—Amity wasn’t sure if Luz even knows what she’s saying herself. “You remembered.”  
  
“Remembered what?”  
  
“The song,” Luz rasps, voice nearly gone from all the screaming. She’ll have to keep quiet and be fed warm tea for a couple of days, maybe weeks. “The song, when we first kissed—you remembered.”  
  
“Yeah, of course I do.” She smiles softly. “Now shush and close your eyes. You can rest now, Luz.”  
  
“Don’t go?”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Amity murmurs. “Never.”  
  
She sings the song over and over long after Luz falls asleep in her arms, repeating the last verse again and again. She remembers the first time she had listened to the song _so_ _clearly_ in her head as if it happened just yesterday—Luz’s lips on hers as they danced on top of the Owl House’s balcony that summer night, underneath all the stars. And she’ll do it, again and again and _again_ —singing the song, dancing with her, kissing her.  
  
She’s not stopping.  
  
Not tonight, at least.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr blog!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
